1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nesting and folding table, comprising:                a supporting structure including two pairs of legs;        a top articulated to the supporting structure about a horizontal axis and mobile between a position of use and a position of storage; and        a pair of supporting devices, each including an arched guide fixed with respect to the top, a rotatable arm, and a supporting member carried by said arm and slidably engaging said arched guide.        
2. Description of the Related Art
A table having the characteristics forming the subject of the preamble of claim 1 is known from the document No. WO 00/10426, which discloses a table having a top that can rotate about a horizontal axis and a supporting structure including two vertical legs that can rotate about respective vertical axes. The legs are displaceable between a position of use and a position of storage. The top is connected to the rotating legs by means of two supporting devices, each of which comprises an arched guide fixed with respect to the top and an arm connected to the rotating legs. In the position of storage, the table can be nested with other tables of the same type.